Pσpcσяns
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: Entonces el bol de palomitas cayo 'accidentalmente' sobre la cabeza de Naru, realmente estaba en un buen problema —MαiNαru, OneShot—


_**Disclaimer: **__Ghost Hunt pertenece a Fuyumi Ono, yo no hago esto con ánimo de lucro ni nada por el estilo, así que, no me demandéis. xD._

_**Comentarios**__: Me reí mucho escribiéndolo y quise subirlo lo antes posible, así que, este fue el resultado de mi tarde de ocio y de mi viaje a Castellón en coche. _

_**Dedicación: **__¿Hace falta que diga para quien? Creo que es la única a quien le dedico los fics de Ghost Hunt, Len. ^^

* * *

_

**P**opcorns

—**M**ai**N**aru—

--

No sabía exactamente como había llegado a esa situación. ¡Ayako y sus estúpidas ideas! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que mi día iba a terminar así?

Aquella mañana todo 'parecía' indicar que sería un día normal y digo 'parecía' por que de normal no tuvo nada, más bien mejores palabras para describirlo serían 'extraño' o 'peculiar', pero ¿normal? De eso no tenía ni una pizca. Ya me había levantado con una extraña sensación esa mañana de que iba a ocurrir algo, pero la idea voló de mi cabeza una vez me puse a desayunar. Aunque todo esto cambió cuando llegué a la oficina del SPR.

Allí estaban todos, y cuando digo 'todos' me refiero a todos; Ayako, Masako, John, Bou-san… ¡Si estaba hasta Yasu! Era realmente extraño, ya que todos ellos no se reunían a no ser que hubiera alguna reunión urgente o algún caso, y según mis notas, hoy no había nada de eso —yo sabía todo exactamente lo que ocurría en aquel lugar no en vano yo era la secretaría.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mientras me adentraba en la estancia y me sacaba la chaqueta.

—Buenos días —contestaron a mi pregunta, lo que provocó que levantara una ceja—. Ayer te llamamos pero no contestaste.

—¿Me llamasteis? ¿Para? —me extrañó que no me encontraran, siempre estoy localizable... Bueno, no siempre.

—¡Nos vamos de caso! —exclamó Takigawa mientras me cogía de los hombros.

¿Un caso? ¿Y encima yo no sabía nada? Eso necesitaba una explicación, si o si, no iba a quedarse ahí, como secretaría debía de saber de los casos. La otra pregunta que asaltaba mi mente ¿cuándo habían venido a pedir el caso?

No tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en la pregunta ya que Naru salía de su despacho con un andar rápido y decidido. Avanzó hasta quedarse delante de mí y me alargó una carpeta, llena de papeles, lo cual provocó que soltara un bufido.

—Es el caso —soltó simplemente el muchacho, para después darse la vuelta e irse a buscar a su ayudante, Lin.

Me quedé con la boca abierta por la reacción del muchacho, ¡había sido incluso más rudo de lo normal! Definitivamente aquel día era el más extraño que había vivido en el SPR, —lo cual ya era de por si difícil, mis días con la investigación psíquica solían ser la mayoría raros. Pero no tardé mucho en descubrir que aquel si era el peor de los días vividos en el trabajo. Lin y Naru salieron del despacho de éste último y cabecearon el grupo de investigación, me resigné y los seguí con gesto ausente.

Tardamos algún tiempo hasta la casa que teníamos que investigar, tiempo que aproveché para leer el caso y de que se trataba. Era algo común, cosas que se movían solas, objetos cambiados de posición… Nada fuera de lo común, lo que significaba que el caso era rutinario, aunque algo me decía que de eso iba a tener poco.

Y así fue como llegué a esta situación. En plena noche, con un sueño terrible y esperando a que algún fenómeno paranormal hiciera presencia, mientras el ambiente estaba completamente en silencio y solo estaba acompañada por mi jefe, Kazuya Shibuya. Tenía en mis manos un bol de palomitas que nos habían preparado para que comiéramos un poco, así que me entretenía llevándome a la boca una palomita de vez en cuando. Los demás habían desaparecido alegando que irían a vigilar la casa, pero a mi me daba que se habían ido a dormir.

Un bostezo se escapó y me quedé mirando la pantalla que había delante de nosotros, justo la que mostraba lo que ocurría en el salón. Y de repente, sin explicación, la cara de Bou-san salpicada de algo que parecía sangre apareció en medio de la pantalla.

Un grito de susto se escapó de mi garganta y de la impresión me levanté de golpe del asiento, con lo que eso pudo conllevar a lo que iba a pasar.

El bol de palomitas había salido disparado y, entre todos los lugares que podía llegara caer, fue a parar sobre la cabeza de Naru. Tenía un serio problema a juzgar por el semblante de su rostro.

—Je… Lo siento Naru —sonreí con nerviosismo—, si te sirve de algo, te queda bien el cabello con palomitas.

Al parece eso no me ayudó en nada, ya que el rostro de Naru se volvió más serio.

Levanté la mano hasta llegar sobre su cabello y le quité cuatro de las palomitas que tenía sobre la cabeza, mientras mis yemas hacían contacto con sus cabellos y un chispa de electricidad recorrió mis dedos. No era ningún secreto para mí que me gustaba Naru, y no necesitaba de esa electricidad para darme cuanta, pero era placentera.

Naru me cogió de la muñeca, lo que provocó que me asustase, y la sostuvo delante de sus ojos, mientras con su otra mano, cogía lo que quedaba del bol de palomitas. No era adivina, pero no tenía que ser muy lista para saber que iba a hacer.

—Naru, ni se te ocurra —fue mi única amenaza, pero ¿desde cuando la secretaría da ordenes al jefe?

El poco contenido que había en el bol de palomitas me cayó sobre la cabeza, llenándome el cabello de palomitas con sal. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero no pude sostenerla mucho, una sonrisa apreció en mi rostro.

—En cuanto a las palomitas, a ti si te quedan mal en el cabello.

No me ofendió, para nada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a aquellos que eran nuestros compañeros de trabajo, que tenían una sonrisa en sus caras, la cual se ensanchó al vernos cubiertos de palomitas.

—¡Inocentes! —gritaron a la vez mientras nos señalaban con la mirada.

Levanté una ceja mientras observaba el calendario. ¡Sabía que iba a ser un día extraño! ¡Era el día de los inocentes! Y al parecer nuestros compañeros habían decidido burlarse de nosotros, eso no se hace…

No pude evitarlo y estallé a carcajadas uniéndome a las de mis compañeros, mientras Naru nos observaba con indiferencia, pero seguro por dentro se estaba riendo.

Nos explicaron que todo el caso era una broma, ellos lo habían organizado para gastarnos una pequeña broma por el día de los inocentes, aunque ninguno imaginaba que íbamos a acabar cubiertos de palomitas de arriba abajo. No tardaron en irse a sus habitaciones para descansar, dejándonos a Naru y a mí solos otra vez.

— ¿Sabes, Mai? Me gustan las palomitas.

Me sonrojé, no había de ser muy listo para saber el significado de la frase.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ^^_


End file.
